Meant to be
by supernatural-silverwords
Summary: Dean/Jo fic. The story starts after a hunt when Jo is about to leave.


- Main characters: Dean Winchester ; Jo Harvelle . Dean/Jo fic.

For a long time, i've wanted to do something on Jo. I wanted it to be a short story, that showed her had a person. I am not sure if i got what i wanted. Well anyways, for all the Dean/Jo shipers, this is for you. Please review, it means a lot. But with honesty :) Mistaked are the ones that makes us learn, so go for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meant <strong>_**to be**

Surrounded with trees, the old road, the night ended, but ended, unlike the other times with starts in the sky... I guess it had to mean something

As I closed the back on the truck, Dean came back from the inside of the old motel that felled apart in the side of one of the many roads that crossed country, through trees, monsters… With two beers in his handa.

I knew I was falling in love, falling in love one more time… Just like I had throughout the years and I would always, _always_, fall in love for him.

I knew he wasn't... I was _that kind_ of fool, to think so.

I zipped a drink as he said:

"Where are you going know?"

"Only the devil knows…" I laughed, and so did he.

"Jo…" He said. "Be careful"

I look directly to his eyes, green eyes, green eyes that I could not see, because dawn was still too dark to let me do so, but that I knew they were there, that were always there... In the back of my mind. And I could always see them, even when I didn't want to, even in my darkest nightmare.

"I know." I nodded. "I will…"

I didn't know what else to say, or to do. A cold wind flew between us, I shivered, and then the wind was gone... And I realized than I was suppose to fell alive, for many reaons, but i didn't... It didn't felt like it... It felt more like a dream that it felt like reality.

I leaned to the back of the truck, gave the beer a drink and trying to break the silent moment, I looked at Dean. I wondered why would he just stand there, without talking... Not like him. And then Iealized I hadn't seen him in few time... And remeber the way our life could change us. Forever. It sadden me up, so I looked to the sky, and there they were, the stars…

Since a little kid, I wondered how would the sky look like if we could see the stars at daylight. I guess the world then, would be just too perfect. Just like if I could get to look at those green eyes that lived quietly in the back of my mind, at day, and at night… The real ones. The ones I could see my reflection on… The ones that cried warm tears that I could feel in my skin. Though, I had grown to accept, that it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't destiny… _Destiny_… I always laughed at that. I could tell myself that, over and over, I could tell myself that I accepted it, but I know that I would never really, _really_, forget him. I guess i could say, _"Dean Winchester is the love of my life."_. I wonder who would believe that... I knew one person would, my mom.

"I should be going…" I said, looking at my watch, it was 5:20. I gave him my empty bottle, pressing it against his cheast."See you around. Bye Dean."

"See y'a around Jo."

As I opened the truck's door, something stopped me. It was Dean.

"Jo. You know I like you, right?"

He didn't mean, like in the sense of being in love, but in times like those, that was enough to keep me breathing, alive and minimally happy.

"Yes."

"Do you know, I'd do anything to protect you, you and your family. Don't you?"

"Yes..." I frowned my brows together, to his words, and to my own answer. It surprised me how I was so sure of that... It remembered me of the reason I had fell in love with Dean. "Dean, what..."

He looked at me in the eyes, I wished seconds lasted longer.

"The world is ending. " He concluded. "I don't know if I will ever see you again. I don't even know I will get to wake up tomorrow."

I was confused.

"Dean..." I wouldn't _do_ anything. It wasn't like it would mean anything to him. But it was like it would mean to me. "I don't, I won'd!" He got closer... Our noses touched.

I saw the wet green, I saw the shiny black. I raised my head. I touched his face, and it felt much better, hotter, wormer, in my fingertips than it felt in the back of my head. Our lips met. He placed his hand in the back of my head.

It was long soft kiss… My body leaned back and I squashed my lips against his. A feeling with lots of levels, intensities, age… This cold water ran my body, under my skin in half a second, this hiden feeling with lots of age, levels and intenseties was exactly what the world told me, that if it happened it would be too perfect, too unreal… Not meant to be. But for me, is just damn right.

As we separated my awareness came back. I looked deeply at him, with my eyes closed. I knew he would leave, and I would keep with my I-love-you-but-i-don't-show-it act, that I prayed to god he wouldn't notice, and at the same time, I knew he did.

I closed my eyes harder and harder, whitout loosing him from my hands, to send those thoughts away, and feel what was real right now. But I couldn't. I told myself I should just feel anything else but happy. I was trying to drawn that pain away.

Harder and harder…

A cold touch made my soul shiver, an unknown blade, cut my deep thought and brought me as I opened my eyes to one of the most painful things I could ever see.

Black eyes... My heart and mind stopped popping.

He smiled, whomever he was now... The thing that distorted the soul of only the man I could ever get to feel the closest feeling and most similar to love. It hurt more than I thought it ever would.

I snapped. My human strength and weakness made me act, fastly, instinctively; I acted out of an inherited talent. A job to get done… And unconsciously, the anger that match the meaning of my acts but went against my feelings for the man I saw, slowed me down. He didn't suffer with my punch, my weak and painful kicks or my enraged pushes. It couldn't hurt the demon. Not directly, not fiscally. But indeed it could hurt Dean.

"Easy Jo. Do you want to hurt me?" It smiled. "Do you?" Laughs. He pressured me agains the truck.

He could laugh... He was the one with a big knife scratching the skin of my neck through my blond hair.

"Do you?" He faked a sad face. "I can't believe you would so that to me…"

I punched him. I didn't want to listen. _I'm sorry Dean... _The demon said that like he mocked. _We just kissed._ I wondered if, he, not he demon, but _Dean_ had felt it.

As those last strips of thought went through my mind, I pulled out holy water of my pocket and threw it at him. The demon screamed, and kicked me with his elbow, I fell and hit my head on the ground. Stretching my harm in the darkness I looked for help, a gun, a knife... But i had nothing. I opened my eyes, and dark wal all I saw, my head hurt too much… I couldn't see the demon now, I was an easy target as a human, and was a ridiculously easy target as a hunter. I felt so disgusted, so angry and worthless… And in that moment I was one of the most vulnerable human in Earth, because of my feelings and because of my injuries, I was a victim of myself. Pulling my hand out, and pointing it in the dark, I didn't know what to do, or when... I just knew I had to, just do something. The demon kicked me, hard, grabbed and turned me around, punched in the face, sitting in me, in my wounded leg, my pain was now 10 times worse, I screamed and writhed, kicked, pouched, kicked, pounched and… And opening my eyes a little, I saw his face with a certain blur, not the demon's, but Dean's. He bled, from his mouth, and he had a cut in his check, forehead and lips…

"Dean…" I called quietly, the thought had ran out of my mouth.

He looked at me like he wanted to kill me, he was full of rage and he didn't care how he would do it, but he would. I saw it in his eyes.

And I blacked out...

When I woke up, I was leaning back, the sky was white, or yeallowish... Not the sky, the ceiling.

"Jo, can you hear me?" _Dean?_ looked to the side. My head hurt, a lot. And I grunt.

"What happened?"

"Don't move..."

"No, Dean... I need to know something." I was sitting down, he was trying to pull me back, and killing two birds with one stone I place my hand in his neck and pushed him to me. Our noses touched followed by our forheads, and we stood there... I closed my eyes, felling our breaths, faster and faster.

I started getting dizzy, the pain got worst and my hand slipped from his neck and Dean placed my head in the pillow and said:

"You hit your head pretty hard, Jo. Get some rest." He sounded sad and gilty.

I breathed in, trying to dump my dizziness away and through the window I saw the shaky stars... I guess that was as much perfect has this world could be.

And once again I though, _not meant to be..._

The End


End file.
